kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday 'is the twenty-third entry of the [[''Kidsongs Music Video Stories]] It was certified 4x Platinum in the United States movies filming recorded in Late March 18-September 2/October 9-21/November 3-30/December 23-29, 1997 and released on Sony Wonder in Tuesday, July 23, 1998. Cast '''NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original including the performance recorded for the video release cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother (Mom)) (voiced by Julene Renee) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Frit Fuller) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Marilyn Rising) *Freckles Biggle (voiced by Jetta E.Q. and costumed by Kimberly "Kim" Harris) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother) (costumed by Shari Douglas) *Chef Biggle (voiced by Jetta E.Q. and costumed by Joseph E. Fuller) *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks End Credit Music *The same end credit music from the real version of the DVD Chapters #Opening #Adventures in Biggleland #I'm a Big Boy Now #Playmate #Pat-a-Cake, Pat-a-Cake #Go in and Out the Window (* Edited from the DVD Re-release) #Jump Jump, Turn Around, Start Again (* Edited from the DVD Re-release) #Simon Says #Limbo Rock (* Edited from the DVD Re-release) #Happy Birthday to You #You Can't Sit Down (* Edited from the DVD Re-release) #End Credits Goofs/Trivia *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (El Cumpleaños de Billy!) it incorrectly on the song list In Spanish Version of VHS When this was on DVD and VHS, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc I think should re-release this again on dvd, but this time they should put back the songs they cut out "Go in and Out the Window", "Jump Jump Turn Around, Start Again", "You Can't Sit Down", and "Limbo Rock" (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword their videos had their first release in the US to expand their exposure to US audiences. Shortly after, they made an appearance on the Today Show with character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar Aired on NBC Nickelodeon FOX Nick at Nite and PBS A clip of this tour was shown in Jurassic Park III The William "Billy" Biggle costume with eyes, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real 1997 Season 4 version of the in "Kidsongs: I Can Do It!" and "I Can Dance!", expect it was the William "Billy" Biggle voice used in this home video was also heard in the real 1997 Season 4 version of "I Can Dance!".The Ruby Biggle costume with eyes, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real 1997 Season 4 version of the "Kidsongs: I Can Do It!". *The Ruby Biggle voice used in this home video was also heard in the real 1997 Season 4 version of "Kidsongs: I Can Do It!". Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:VHSs Category:Jurassic Park Category:1997 Category:Kidsongs Videos Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Jurassic Park films Category:Disney Junior Category:PBS network shows Category:PBS Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:2002 British television programme endings Category:2002 Category:2001 Category:2000s American television series Category:2000 Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000 American television series debuts Category:2000s British television series Category:1990s British television series Category:1990s Nickelodeon shows Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1990s adventure films Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:1998 Category:1997 British television programme debuts Category:1996 Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:1996 films Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr Category:1924 establishments in New York Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Early childhood education Category:Early childhood education in the United States Category:Birthday Special